Rain's Promise
A fanficiton by Eeveeh. Enjoy~ Chapter One Running.That was all that was on her mind was to run. To escape. "You aren't getting away this time, Rainpool!" a harsh voice screeched behind her. Rainpool only began to run faster and faster, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. Her only comfort was the rain. "Mama, what's that water coming from the sky?" Rainkit asked innocently and curiously. The tiny grey she-kit's eyes were locked on the outside of the nursery, watching the mysterious falling water droplets as they fell from the sky. "It's called rain. It falls from the clouds sometimes." Skywing answered softly, licking Rainkit's ears. Her long white fur was soft as Rainkit pressed into it, still focused on the 'rain' outside. Rainkit gasped. "Just like my name, right, Mama?" Her eyes widened in wonder. Skywing chuckled. "Yes, Rainkit. Just like your name." Rainpool squeezed her eyes shut as the rain pelted her fur, soothing her until another ear-splitting yowl sounded behind her. The yowl was higher-pitched and had an icy edge to it, like this cat really wanted to claw her. To tear her. To kill her. "We'll catch you! We'll kill you!" The scream was from Ike, who hated the rain. Making him run through it was probably torture to him. Enough torture for him to want to kill her. The screams and yowls of anger and threats faded to nothing as Rainpool outsped the two toms pursuing her. The grey-blue she-cat slowed to a walk, then collapsed, letting the rain soak her fur, letting it help her relax. Rainpool's flanks rose and fell quickly as she panted, her lungs burning with the effort of running for so long and running so far. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Rainkit was pushed through the nursery hurriedly. "Go! Run!" Skywing was screaming. The black pelt of a large, strange animal caught Rainkit's eye. Light filtered through the brambles, and a glare flashed off of the animal's claws, making Rainkit's eyes hurt. Tears forming at the corners of her pretty green eyes, Rainkit blinked. A cat took her scruff in its jaws, making the little grey kit squeal in surprise and resentment. '' ''She opened her eyes to see the deputy, Foxdash. The russet tom carried her away from the nursery, Rainkit's fur plastered to her skin by the pounding rain. Foxdash threw her into the elders' den, where the elders were cowering at the corner of it. The one-eyed elder, Silvereye, lunged forward and took Rainkit by the tail, where she was dragged into the corner with the other elders. Silvereye whispered, "Rainkit, badgers are attacking the nursery." "Will Mama be okay?" Rainkit gazed up at the she-cat worriedly. Silvereye hesitated, then meowed slowly, "I don't know." Rain dripped into the den, making it through the tightly-woven brambles. Then an ear-piercng scream broke into the snarling and yowling. Chapter 2 Rainpool's eyelids flew open as she gulped for air, paincked. At first, she thought that she was in the elders' den again, with a rampaging badger clawing and tearing through the camp, toward her. Then she came back to reality. The grass around her was wet with the rain. Her fur was matted with mud and tangles. Panting hard, Rainpool scrambled to her paws, slipping on the wet grass. Rainpool's breathing slowed, and she closed her eyes. Listening hard, she heard birds calling to one another, the steady dripping of water as it slid off of leaves. The alert chattering of squirrels as they scrounged for food. Then the violent pounding of paws. Before Rainpool could even open her eyes, a fiery-orange cat bowled into her, knocking the breath out of her. Looking into the amber eyes of this tom, she saw a deep rage boiling inside the depths of them. The fiery tom spat, "Who are you and what are you doing on my territory!?" "Y-your territory?" Rainpool stammered. Her grey fur was still damp from the rain that had poured earlier, which Rainpool liked anyway. "You don't know?" The tom looked confused, but only for a split second before thrusting his face just centimeters away from Rainpool's face. Spit flecked his muzzle as he snarled, "You should know, stupid little she-cat!" Rainpool hissed, "I'm not the stupid one!" The tom hesitated before stepping away from Rainpool. -Tbc- Category:Fan Fictions Category:Eevee's Fan Fictions